die_familie_patricksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jennifer Yard
Seeing her in real life Julien realized that her hair was more of a strawberry blonde, much like his sisters. Also similar to Tessa she was disarmingly pretty and smart, always a witty answer on her tongue to whatever question asked. Jennifer Perdita Yard (geb. Hamilton) ist die leibliche Tochter der Könige von England und somit, rein rechtlich, erste in der Thronfolge. Sie ist die Schwester und Tessa und Derrek Patricks, aber nicht verwandt mit Julien Patricks, der ihren Platz in der Familie eingenommen hatte. Noch im Krankenhaus wurde bei Jennifer festgestellt, dass sie einen Hirntumor hatte. Die Ärzte nahmen das Kind mit, noch ehe die Mutter es zu sehen bekam oder das Geschlecht des Kindes erfahren hätte. Albert teilte Cassandra schließlich die Krankheit mit welche, zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade einmal 20 Jahre alt, zusammen brach und ohnmächtig wurde. Auf dem Gang trag Albert Patricks die junge Kristin Hamilton, die gerade einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt gebracht hatte. Sie erzählt ihm unter Tränen, dass sie nicht wisse, ob sie ihn behalten könne, da sie finanziell unmöglich fähig war, ihn zu ernähren und der Vater verstorben war. Daraufhin bietet Albert Patricks ihr einen Deal an: Sie tauschen ihre Kinder und er würde ihr das Geld geben, um ihr Leben und auch die nötigen Behandlungen des Kindes zu finanzieren. Kristin, verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchend, willigt ein und nimmt schließlich Jennifer als Kind mit nach Hause, während Albert Julien als seinen Sohn adoptiert. Cassandra erfährt die Wahrheit erst, als, an Weihnachten desselben Jahres, Kristin betrunken und unter Drogeneinfluss die Familie im Park in London aufsucht und Julien entführt. Die Polizei findet Mutter und Kind Stunden später, woraufhin Kristin wegen Drogenhandels und Kinderentführung ins Gefängnis kam, und Jennifer verwaist wurde. Albert und Cassandra wollen Jennifer aufsuchen und ihr helfen, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, doch die verzweifelte und wütende Kristin erzählt ihnen, Jennifer sei vor kurzem verstorben, weshalb sie Julien aufgesucht hätte und zurückhaben wollte. Dies für die Wahrheit haltend geben die Eltern die Suche nach Jennifer auf. Jennifer wechselte, sobald sie 16 Jahre alt war, ihren Nachnamen von Hamilton zu Yard, dem Nachnamen ihres (Adoptiv-)Vaters. Damit wollte sie erreichen, nicht mehr mit ihrer drogenabhängigen Mutter in Verbindung gebracht zu werden und sich ein eigenes Leben aufbauen. Im Laufe des Jahres wurde Jennifer immer mehr bewusst, wie unähnlich sie ihrer schwarzhaarigen Mutter war. Da sie von ihrem Vater keinerlei Fotos hatte, versuchte sie, ihre Geburtsurkunde zu finden um ihren Ahnen auf den Grund zu gehen. Das Waisenhaus, in dem sie lebt, sagt, sie hätten nie eine erhalten, was Jennifers Vermutungen untermalt. Als Julien nach Paxford geht und weiter in den Mittelpunkt rückt bemerkt sie zunächst, wie unähnlich er seinen Eltern ist. Als schließlich Tessa ebenfalls zur Schule geht fällt ihr widerrum die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen beiden auf. Sie haben beide rotblonde Haare, grüne Augen, und dasselbe, runde Gesicht. Als Julien 16 Jahre alt wird und das Event im Fernsehen kommuniziert wird, wird die ebenfalls nun sechszehnjährige Jennifer darauf aufmerksam, dass sie und Julien am selben Tag Geburtstag haben. In Verzweiflung und auf der Suche nach ihrer Herkunft bricht Jennifer schließlich in Paxford ein und versucht Unterlagen zu finden, die ihre Theorie untermauern. Bei dem Versuch im Mädchenschlafsaal etwas zu finden, wirft sie ein noch heißes Glätteisen auf den Holzboden, der schließlich Feuer fängt. Sie flüchtet, ohne etwas gefunden zu haben. Jennifer verschwindet zunächst wieder und versteckt sich in den Gassen von Sennen Cove. Sie lernt Max Dean kennen, der sie schließlich zu sich aufnimmt und sich um sie kümmert. Sie erzählt ihm von ihrer Vermutung und er überredet seinen Bruder, ihm die Einladung zum Schulfest zu überlassen, so dass er für Ablenkung sorgen könnte, falls es nötig wäre. Max verwinkelt schließlich Tessa in ein Gespräch und vergisst die Ablenkung darüber, dass er sie hübsch findet und sie kennen lernen möchte. Jennifer ist wütend, ihr gelingt es aber, die Schulakten von allen Patricks Kindern zu stehlen, wobei sie bemerkt, dass bei Julien keine Geburtsurkunde hinterlegt ist. Gemeinsam mit Max gehen sie nach London und beginnen in den Krankenhäusern nachzufragen, wo Jennifer geboren worden war. Jennifer selbst kann sich öffentlich nicht zeigen und da Max nicht fähig ist, sich auszuweisen, wird ihm nur bedingt Information über Jennifer gegeben. Schließlich sagt ihm aber eine der Krankenschwestern im St. Marys Hospital, dass sowohl Julien Patricks als auch Jennifer Hamilton am 10. März dort geboren worden waren. An diesem Abend bricht Jennifer ein drittes Mal ein, dieses Mal in das Krankenhaus. Sie stehlt sowohl ihre als auch Juliens Unterlagen und kann nun endlich ihre royale Herkunft beweisen und dass Julien nicht der eigentliche Thronfolger ist. Zunächst versucht Jennifer mit Julien zu sprechen, unfähig ihm diese Nachricht anders beizubringen. Sie sucht ihn bei seinem Abschlussspiel der FAODS Prüfungen auf, doch als er sie sieht flüchtet er und meldet sie dem Schulleiter. Jennifer versteckt sich daraufhin wieder, wütend auf Julien und ihren Fehlversuch. Gepackt von ihrer Wut verschließt sie die Geburtsurkunden in einen Umschlag und schickt Max um diesen Julien zu geben. Max gibt ihn schließlich Tessa und gesteht ihr den wahren Grund, unter dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Tessa ist wütend, nimmt aber den Umschlag und gibt ihn Julien ohne ihn zu öffnen, wie sie es Max versprochen hatte. Als sie erfährt, was sich darin befindet, hat sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihren Bruder hatte ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Sie bricht den Kontakt zu Max ab.